The Special One
by LunaBrook
Summary: Hey, this story is taking place in the future of Fairy Tail. It follows the future generation on their adventures. It is based off of the Anime Show. It follows the life of a powerful wizard as she strives to be worthy of her title. Since no one knows what the Fairy Tail character's future will look like, I thought it would be fun to create a time that we may not see in the show.
1. Where it All Began

**Hey everyone! I have decided to start a FanFic based off Fairy Tail.**

 **It takes place in the future. I don't want to say to much but I hope you all like it! XD**

 **Prologue**

Where it All Began

It was on February 17, X798, a woman gave birth to two beautiful girls. Unfortunately, the one that was born five minutes after her sister, looked nothing like her parents.

Guess you could say she got the "Luck of the Irish" (kidding). This was the day when years of torment, for the girl, would begin.

Even though she was the oddball, her parent's eyes glowed with love, passion and kindness. Her mother cradled the baby girl in her arms. Her scarlet hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and sweat dripped on her face.

The father held his other daughter; who had the same colored hair as him. It was a beautiful sapphire blue. Her eyes were grey and you could tell she had a promising future.

That night the girls slept peacefully in their loving home. Their older brother, who was five, stood by and protected them from intruders that could appear. He looked at the younger one and wondered if they really were related. He had his mother's scarlet hair and the other sister had her father's hair.

Why did this sister look nothing like them? He didn't worry too much about it because he would still protect and love her, always.

All was well on this day, when these girls were brought into the world.

 **Can you guys tell who the parents may be?! Many of the characters that are in Fairy Tail will be in this.**

 **I decided to use some of my favorite characters for the main family.**

 **Now, before I say to much! I hope you enjoyed the start of it! There will be much more to come, Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. One Step Ahead

**I'm back with the next chapter!**

 **In this chapter you will get to know more about the girl you will follow in the story.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 1**

One Step Ahead

She was always one step ahead of me. I don't get it. It's probably because I was born five minutes after her.

Everyone loved her, she was smart, powerful and outgoing. She would walk into the guild hall, smile and everyone's day would be brightened.

Even in training, she would understand the spells easily. My trainer said he cared about me, but I could tell he loved her more than he would ever care for me. I couldn't understand any spells and what made it worse was that the other kids, including her, would laugh at me.

It's embarrassing, I'm letting my parents down. They are such amazing fighters, yet they are stuck with a helpless daughter that looks nothing like them.

Maybe the other kids are right, they should have left me with some townie and moved on to live with the daughter who was successful.

Sometimes I think about leaving the guild and my home. It would benefit my family and the other members for sure. I could get away with it, considering mom and dad are away on another mission.

I could leave while they are gone and they would come back feeling like their life was complete. It's official I'm going to leave.. maybe.. ahhh I don't know!

We will see how the next few days go, then I will make my decision.

* * *

"Come on we are going to be late! Master will be mad." Esmay was standing with her hands on her hips waiting in the front door. "Stop sulking, gosh you are so annoying." She turned around and stomped off.

The girl closed the door behind her and followed Esmay to the end of their front walkway. Once outside the fence, that hides the family's issues from the rest of the world, Esmay turned to the girl with a big smile.

"Now, try your best in class today. I _want_ to learn new spells already." Esmays eyes down casted on the girl in an intense glare.

Nothing bothered the girl. Esmay could stab her in the back and the girl would feel no pain. When she was six, she learned how to conceal her emotions. Now the girl is seven and emotions have vanished from her completely.

The others say she is heartless; this could be true, yet she wouldn't be alive right now.

As they continued on down the path, Esmay didn't utter another word. She was a step ahead of the girl (as always).

As they drew closer to the guild magic school, Esmay picked up her pace. She most likely didn't want to be seen talking to the girl. Considering the other kids would probably make fun of anyone that talked to her.

Today was a nice day; it was warm and sunny. You would think all was well, but it never is for the girl. The second she turned into the school grounds, all the kids started to whisper and stare. Since this is a guild magic school, there are only a handful of kids. That being said, _everyone_ knows _everyone_.

The girl kept to herself and ignored their rude comments.

"Hey, look what the storm blew in."

"She can't call herself a wizard."

"I feel bad for her family."

"She looks like she's adopted."

They say the same things everyday, can't they find something better to do. How boring are their lives, to care about a girl that shouldn't exist?

She walked into class and sat in the back corner. Esmay sat closer to the front, surrounded by admiring people.

The only person that somewhat speaks to the girl is Nota. He sits next to her by choice. She mostly ignores him even though he always greets her kindly. She can never truly understand his feelings toward her. That's the other thing, she doesn't understand people's feelings and actions anymore.

"Hey, Auri. It sure is nice today." He smiled and sat down on her right. She didn't know what to do. Was he being sarcastic? Was he making fun of her? She doesn't understand!

She just stared at him with wide eyes. In other words, she is completely clueless. This was going to be a long day for her.

"Everyone settle down! Class is going to start, so I'm going to take attendance." Mr. Justine was looking around the room and checking everyone's name off the list. "Is Auri here today?" The class got silent and the girl raised her hand.

"She's right here Mr. Justine!" Nota pointed at Auri as she sat there with her hand in the air.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there." (of course) She put her hand down and looked out the window to her left. Everything looked so peaceful outside; sometimes she wished she could just wander around and enjoy the views.

"Today is your test on maker magic, I hope you all practiced. Let's head outside so we can start the test." Everyone lined up in the order he called them. This is the order they would take the test in, and Auri was right behind her sister.

Once they walked outside into the grassy clearing everyone lined up facing Mr. Justine. The first person stepped forward and stood in a ready position. She put her hands together and created a beautiful bird that was made of stone.

Auri wished that was her, yet she is the one standing there not knowing what will happen when it's her turn. Mr. Justine watched, as every kid that stood before her, made their tiny animals with maker magic.

It was now Esmays turn. She stepped forward and stood in a perfect position.

"Maker Magic Sword!" All of a sudden a black weapon appeared in her right hand. All the kids gasped in awe. Mr. Justine had a proud smirk on his face and clapped at her wonderful achievement.

"Very good Esmay! You have gotten strong, I can tell you have practiced. Okay, Auri your next." He motioned her forward then crossed his arms.

Auri looked at Esmay who wore a proud smirk on her face. Her glare warned Auri that she couldn't fail (no promises).

Auri stood in the same position as everyone else. She crouched with her left foot slightly in front of her right. Her left hand was in a fist and rested on her right hand. She closed her eyes and focused hard.

"Maker Magic Bunny!" When she opened her eyes there was a colorful blob sitting on the palm of her hand. All the kids started to laugh, and Mr. Justine intensely stared at Auri. She turned around and stood back in line.

.. .. ..

Were they impressed? I don't understand.

 **The next chapter will be out soon, and I promise the chapters will get longer.**

 **Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! XD**

 **Have a great day!**


	3. Fairy Tail Guild

**Hey everyone! I am back with the next chapter.**

 **In this chapter you will see some of the characters from the show.**

 **Remember that some of this isn't completely true, I am creating my own story for the future of Fairy Tail. I hope you like it! :)**

 **Chapter 2**

Fairy Tail Guild

After my little failure in class, Esmay wouldn't stop bringing it up. She was going on and on about how she couldn't learn more skills until everyone in the class had mastered it.

I just ignored her, like always.

We were heading to the guild hall. I don't understand why everyone hangs out there. Personally, I wanted to be at home reading in my room, or on an adventure by myself.

* * *

As Esmay and Auri walked into the guild hall, everyone was buzzing with energy. Master Natsu sat in the center of the room, at a table. Auri saw that he was telling some of the kids about adventures he was on when he was younger. Many of them involved Esmay and Auri's mother, Erza. Auri didn't care too much about the stories.

As Esmay walked over to join the others, that were listening to Natsu, Auri went to the far right corner of the room, near the bar, and sat down.

Auri looked around the guild hall, everything seemed normal. Mirajane stood behind the bar talking to her daughter, Zerlinda. Sitting at the bar was Cana, chugging away at a barrel of beer, as usual. Also, she was talking to Bisca and Asuka.

Back at the center of the room where most of the kids were, they started showing off their maker magic to Natsu. He looked at all their accomplishments with a big toothy smile. Next to him Lucy was braiding Roselyn's long beautiful pink hair.

On the far side of the hall across from the bar, many of the others sat at the tables. They were reminiscing about old memories.

Everyone was indulged in their activities, while Auri sat in the corner and read her book.

"Hey Auri, you don't want to join the other kids?" When Auri looked up she saw Lisanna standing there. Next to her stood her niece, Florence, she stared at Auri with a surprised look on her face.

Before Auri could reply, "Auntie, who is that girl", Florence pointed at Auri and looked at Lisanna. "Is she a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Don't be silly Florence, that is Erza and Jellal's daughter." Lisanna bent down next to Florence, then lifted her up onto her hip.

"She doesn't look like them." Lisanna's eyes widened and she tried to walk away so Auri wouldn't hear anything else.

Although, Auri still heard Florence's comments, "Auntie, she has dark purple hair, it's almost black and she has bright yellow eyes. She doesn't look like them. It's scary."

Auri paid no attention to her comments. She turned back to her book and continued to read.

All of a sudden a loud bang came from the entrance of the guild hall. Everyone quieted down and stared at the commotion.

"Hey flames-for-brains! Care to explain why all my underwear was set on fire? Now I have to wear clothes!" Everyone was quiet for a second. Then Master Natsu and Gray burst out laughing.

"She burned your underwear! Ohhh, that's great." Natsu couldn't contain himself.

Since the two are older, they don't fight _as_ much as they used to (but they still do bicker). However, the fighting passed onto their kids.

"Listen Ice Prince! I hope you learned your place!" Roselyn stood up from where she sat. Luckily, Lucy had finished tying off her braid before so, or it would have been ruined.

Roselyn marched up to Glacia and stood right in her face.

"The next time you freeze my doll's heads, I'm going to burn your hair!" Roselyn glared at Glacia. While Glacia stood casually next to her father, with her arms crossed.

"Oh ya! Well wait 'til you see what's coming next. Hot Pepper!"

"Are you challenging me!"

Glacia and Roselyn had an intense stare down. As you can tell they are just like their fathers, and they are only five and six.

Roselyn is a beautiful girl with long pink hair and brown eyes. She may look sweet at first but she has an attitude like her father.

Glacia is just as beautiful with black hair and black eyes. She has an icy temper, and a drive to get what she wants, just like Juvia.

"Please.. please don't fight." Oralie, Roselyn's younger sister, stood between them. Like always, she hates seeing them fight and the girls want to be her role model.

"Fine, I won't do anything if she doesn't." Roselyn lifted her chin and put her hands on her hips.

"Me too." Glacia turned her head away.

The girls went back to where Lucy and the other kids were sitting. Juvia also showed up and joined them. Master Natsu and Gray were now standing together, discussing something important.

Everyone in the guild hall went back to their own business, and Auri continued to read in the corner.

"Watch'ya doin?" Nota was standing across from Auri, with a smile on his face. She didn't know when he appeared, but he must have snuck by his sister's argument.

"Um.." Auri didn't know what to do so she stared at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, you're reading. What's it about?"

"A dragon." Auri sighed and closed the book. It looks like she isn't going to get reading done today.

"That's cool, do you want to go practice some magic with me?" Nota looked alot like his parents. He had Gray's black hair and Juvia's deep blue eyes. He was a very gentle and caring boy.

"Um.. I don't feel like it." Auri looked down at her book, wanting to get out of this situation.

"Come on, it will be fun!"

"Fun?" Auri looked up at Nota. She was confused about what he meant.

"Ya, let's go." Nota grabbed Auri's hand before she could object. He weaved his way through the guild hall and out the entrance. He followed the pathway down the lawn then turned left. He never let go of Auri's hand until they were in the clearing outside the guild magic school.

"Why don't we practice our maker magic skills?" He asked, but Auri really didn't want to be doing this. She knew that he would only laugh at her because she was incapable of casting the spell.

"No. I don't want to."

Nota smiled, "Look, I promise I'm not going to laugh. I just want to practice. Besides I have faith that you can create something special."

"Faith?" Auri is having trouble understanding him.

"Yes, I know you can do it. It may take you longer than others. You just can't give up. Here watch me first."

Nota shifted into position. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Maker magic snowflake!" All of a sudden a detailed snowflake sat in the palm of his right hand. Auri looked at it, wondering how he made it happen.

"Don't you think it's pretty? Now you try. Make whatever you want."

Auri paused for a second then copied Nota's exact positioning.

She took a deep breath, "Maker magic star!"

"Hmm.." Nota stood with a hand to his chin. He was looking closely at the colorful blob on Auri's palm.

She didn't get it, she did the same exact formation as he did. She even took a deep breath.

"Pretty?" Auri didn't know what Nota was referring to when he said pretty, but she figured that was it.

"The color is very pretty. I have never seen anyone make something with that many colors. I don't get why it doesn't take shape though."

Auri looked at him then back at the yellow, green, aqua and purple colored blob. If this wasn't 'pretty' then she didn't know what was. She dropped her hand and sighed. She started to turn around and leave, but Nota grabbed her wrist.

"Wait don't go! You can't give up. I am going to help you, I promise." Auri turned to face him. She stared at him with wide eyes.

.. .. ..

What is this feeling? My face feels hot and I am speechless.

Why is he holding onto my wrist? Why won't he let me go?

 **I hope you liked it! Is there any character that you like so far, or anyone from the show that you really like?**

 **The next chapter will be up soon, thanks for reading!**

 **Have a great day. XD**


	4. A New Feeling

**So, I took a long break from this, but I'm back.**

 **I got very busy, so I put this on hold. Currently where the anime is, this story will fit.**

 **This talks about the future and where the anime has stopped right now, it makes it easier to create a story about what could happen. I will be updating this more often now, so I hope people will enjoy this.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 3**

A New Feeling

Today was a normal day, yet for some reason I feel lighter.

... ... ...

Auri and Esmay wake up and get ready to go to the guild magic school, as usual. However, Esmay can't stop staring at her sister in annoyance. She looks cheerful.

Auri notices Esmay looking at her. She doesn't understand how she feels, but she feels much lighter. She doesn't know what this feeling means, so she ignores it and continues to get ready.

They walk to the magic school without uttering a word to each other. Once they walk into the courtyard, Esmay runs up ahead to talk with Roselyn and Peter. Auri minds her own business, in no hurry to get to class.

"Good morning Auri!" Auri looks up to see Nota standing a few feet away. He waves her over to where he is standing with Firo.

"Firo, you know Auri right?" Auri looks at Firo. He stands there casually. He has blond hair, with light blue eyes. She knew Firo, son of Master Natsu, but she highly doubts he knows her.

"Ya, she's Esmay's sister." Of course, that's how he knows her. "Hey."

"Hi," Auri replies.

"We should all practice magic together after class today!" Nota smiles and puts an arm over Auri's shoulders. She looks at him, her face starts to get red. She shrugs off his arm and looks at her feet.

"Sounds cool to me." Since Firo agreed, Auri is going to be stuck practicing magic with them after class.

"Well, Auri do you want to?" Auri looks at Nota straight in the eyes. Then she looks at Firo, it seems that they are serious. Although, she can't tell what they are feeling.

"Ok."

"Great! Now let's get to class." Nota and Firo start to walk into the building and Auri follows. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Esmay standing there, with her arms crossed, watching Auri.

When they get into the classroom Auri sits in her usual seat in the corner. Nota sits in the same seat next to her, but this time Firo sits in front of Nota.

"Okay everyone, today we are going to.."

"Excuse me, Freed. Oh, Mr. Justine." Mr. Justine turns his head to see Mirajane standing in the doorway to the room.

"Yes, Mira. What is it?"

"Can I speak with Esmay and Auri real quick? It will be two seconds." As she says that Mr. Justine looks at them and nods his head for them to go.

Auri and Esmay get up and follow Mira outside. The don't walk far, when Mira stops and turns to them. Esmay looks at Auri cautiously. She doesn't want to get in trouble because of something Auri might have done.

"Don't worry nothings wrong. I just wanted to let you girls know that I got word from your parents. They should be back home within the next week." Esmay makes a loud noise and jumps up and down. Mira smiles at her excitement. Auri just stands there.

"That's all, have fun in class today."

Mira turns around and starts walking away from them. Esmay turns back towards the building and bolts inside. Auri slowly made her way in. By the time she gets there, everyone already heard the news about their parents returning.

Auri walks back to her seat and sits down like nothing is wrong. She overhears a few kids near by talking about her.

"Why is she not excited to see her parents?"

"Does she have a heart?"

Auri patiently waits for the commotion to die down because she wants to be done with the school day already.

"Hey Auri, are you excited your parents are coming home?" Nota and Firo look at her waiting for an answer, but Auri doesn't have one. She doesn't know what he means by excited. She's never felt that way before.

"Ok." Auri's reply shocks Firo who looks at Nota. Nota smiles and lets out a soft laugh.

"Alright class, time to settle down. We need to get back to work." Everyone's chatter slowly dies down and their attention turns toward Mr. Justine. "Great, so as you all know, we built the guild magic school for the future generations. All kids start here for their early years of life, until the age of 10, or unless they have shown much improvement. My job is to teach you basic spells so you can learn them and learn what magic skills you possess. Some of you have improved greatly and I'm very proud. However, there are a few that need to work harder or else they will fall behind."

At that moment, Mr. Justine's eyes drift towards Auri. She knows what the school is for, she understands what she has to do, but he is saying this because she isn't meeting those standards. It's his way of saying a friendly reminder.

After that, he goes on talking about the basics of magic, again. Auri just ignores him and waits until it was time to leave. She hopes to get out of class before Nota can remember that he wanted to practice magic together.

Once class is dismissed, Auri tries to leave.

"Auri, meet us in the courtyard, we just have to put some books away." Nota called to her. Auri can't get out of this, so she does as Nota told her to.

It doesn't take long for Firo and Nota to catch up to Auri. They walk to an open space in the courtyard in front of the magic school.

"What do you want to practice?" Firo asks as he leans up against a tree.

"Why don't we work on our maker magic." Nota looks at Auri and she feels her face warm up, again. This magic is so simple, yet she can't master it.

"Sure, want to turn it into a game?" Firo walks forward so the three form a triangle. Nota stands confidently, but not the way that would make him look mean. Firo stands with his arms crossed, he was a kind person as well, but he looks tough.

"What kind of game?" Nota asks.

"We will call out a category, whoever can make the best object in that category wins."

Nota slowly nods his head, "Auri what do you think?"

She knows he asked this because she can't make something as simple as a star.

"Ok."

Nota studies her face a little longer than usual. This makes Auri's stomach feel weird.

"Ok, the first category is, animals." Firo looks at both of them then shifts into position. Nota follows him; hesitantly Auri does the same.

"On the count of three… One… Two… Three."

"maker magic owl"

"maker magic lizard"

"maker magic mouse"

Simultaneously they perform the same magic. Firo makes an amazing, flaming lizard. It is not to big, about the size of his forearm. Nota makes an owl. The details make it look very realistic. Auri makes a colorful blob (nothing new).

Auri sighs and drops her hand. She lowers her head feeling like all her blood is rushing to her face.

"Auri who do you think won?" She looks up to see Nota and Firo smiling at her. They were both holding out their creations.

"C'mon, mine is fierce right?" Firo says. Wiggling his arm so it looks like the lizard is dancing.

Auri lets out a small noise. She quickly covers her mouth, not knowing what that noise ment.

"It's funny right?" Firo laughs.

"That one." Auri points toward Firo's lizard, uncovering her mouth to reveal a delicate smile.

"Aw man. I lost." Nota drops his arm, but he continues to smile. "Auri, I like your smile."

She moves her hand back to her mouth feeling that it holds a strange shape.

... ... ...

So this must be smiling. It feels different.

Even though I didn't make my mouse right, the boys still included me.


	5. The Final Decision

**Chapter 4**

The Final Decision

This week has been great. Nota, Firo and I have become good friends, and I have been feeling much better.

That's right I have been feeling!

It's the day before my parents are supposed to return. I'm actually looking forward to seeing them and showing them how much I have grown. It's been six months since they left.

… … …

Mr. Justine is talking about the different ways to channel your magic energy. It's important to learn self control so you don't use it all up at once.

Auri is listening intently, she wants to focus as much as she can. Since the three of them have been hanging out a lot lately, it seems to help Auri's spirits. She has a new motivation to continue to discover her magic.

This afternoon her parents are supposed to return and she wants to be able to make them proud. Although, she still can't cast a simple Maker Magic spell, so her hopes aren't looking too promising.

The Maker Magic spell can take any form and it is the simplest spell there is. Gray was the one that created this basic training spell. Some of the older kids, like Auri's older brother, were the test subjects of this basic spell. When the guild first decided to open up the Guild Magic School, they wanted to be able to teach the kids four basic spells that all magic users could cast. Gray came up with the Maker Magic Spell based off his own spells. He then found a way to try and teach some of the kids, and it worked. It then became one of the four basic spells that any wizard can use. Except for Auri.

After class ends, Auri heads out to the courtyard to meet Firo and Nota. She stands by the tree where they always meet. Usually Nota and Firo aren't far behind her, but several minutes pass and they don't show up.

Once an hour goes by she decides to head home to get ready to meet her parents. She figures something came up, so they had to leave. As she turns the corner out of the school grounds, she runs into Esmay. She is walking towards Auri with an evil smirk on her face.

"Auri, if I were you I would just stay at home." Esmay says, now standing in Auri's face with her hands on her hips.

"Why? I'm going to go to the guild hall after I stop at home to meet mom and dad."

"That's not a smart idea, I was just there. And so was everyone else, including mom and dad."

"So, then I'll go there now." Auri begins to walk past her sister, but Esmay shoves her back.

"No. What I'm trying to say is that no one wants or cares to see you. I ran into Nota and Firo, they wanted me to tell you that they are done hanging with you." Auri stared at her sister in disbelief.

The three of them have been getting along so well lately. She couldn't believe that they didn't want to see her anymore. She couldn't help but wonder if she had done something wrong.

"Also, I told mom and dad about how you are failing at being a wizard, right after they heard how well big brother has been doing. They are very angry with you, so if I were you I would just… go… home." Esmay stands towering over Auri, even though they are the same height. Her eyes are threatening.

Auri's heart slowly starts to melt. She had opened herself up to feelings again, and now she has to feel pain.

"Fine. I'm going home." Auri brushes past her sister and walks off towards their house, in the opposite direction of the guild.

Her mind races with thoughts. _Why? Why can't I be powerful like the rest of my family? What did I do wrong? Why do the boys not want to see me anymore? I should never have opened myself up to feelings again. They only cause you pain._

When Auri gets home, she walks up to her bedroom and starts to pack. She wants to carry light so that she can move faster. She needs to bring the necessities, so she doesn't worry about bringing much else. She brings two pairs of clothes, a blanket, a water can, food and some money she has saved. Besides that, there is nothing else she wants to bring. She doesn't want to remember anything from her dreadful past.

Once she's done packing she picks up her pace. She quickly throws on a cape and puts up the hood. She slings her backpack onto her back and picks up her extra bag. Pleased that the bags are light, so she will be able to move fast, she leaves the house. Not bothering to go out the back door, she walks out the front and heads down the street.

The sun is beginning to set, and not many people are out on the streets. The weather is warm with a cool breeze.

Auri takes many turns, finding her way to the edge of Magnolia. She plans to head into the forest and far beyond, into the mountains that lead towards Bosco. She doesn't know how far she will go, but she needs to make sure that no one will ever find her.

… … …

As Auri leaves, Esmay can't help but feel that she finally won. For a while now, she has tried so hard to outshine her sister and make her look like she has been cursed. Now she feels that she has accomplished it for good. Her family will be rid of such a disgrace.

She couldn't help but feel a little sad, and lonely. When she had gone to the guild hall her big brother, Isaac, met her. He told her that their parents wouldn't be home for a couple more days, and that he would be heading out on a job.

She took that opportunity to get rid of her sister for good. However, now she will be alone for the next couple of days, well, who knows how long exactly. At least this will make it easier to hide the fact that Auri has left. Also, it will give her time to get as far away as possible, so people won't be able to find her.

When Esmay goes back to school and the guild she will just tell people that Auri is sick. Although, she is worried that Nota and Firo will want to see her, but she will do her best to keep the boys away.

Esmay knows that one day in the future the girls will meet again. When that happens she needs to make sure she is strong and powerful.

… … …

Three days have past since Auri left home. She has seen no sign of being followed. So far she has made it past the stretch of forest and into the mountains. The weather is very cold. The mountains are covered in snow and the wind whips around.

It is starting to become night time and Auri senses a storm approaching. She needs to find a place to stay for the night so she won't freeze.

Continuing on, she comes to a tall mountain. About half way up, she sees a cave, so she decides she will camp out there. She begins to hike up the mountain and makes her way to the cave.

Once inside she finds a small nook in the wall and decides to squeeze in there. That way it will block the wind and snow. Then she takes out her blanket to keep warm, and uses her bags as extra protection.

Auri has yet to shut out her feelings. All she can do is think about how much fun she had the previous week with Firo and Nota. She had never laughed so much in her life. Also, she started to have hope that things would get better. She couldn't wait to see her parents, because she loves them. Her parents have never once hated her in her whole life. The fact that they are angry at her failure makes her heartbroken.

All these thoughts begin to rush over Auri and all she can do is cry. That night she gets no sleep because she cries out every last feeling in her heart.

She does not regret her decision to leave her home. She will not regret her decision to shut out her feelings and her past for good. Finally, when she starts to settle down, she hears something move farther in the cave. Her eyes open wide as she sees a light moving toward her.

"Who's there?" A raspy old voice calls from the direction of the light. "Don't try to hide, I know you're there."

Auri sits frozen, she doesn't know what to do, she is terrified. She carefully moves off her bags and slowly stands. She wraps herself up tightly in her blanket as if it would protect her.

The light slowly gets closer and closer. Finally, Auri starts to see a small frail figure appear. It is an old woman, she has a cane and wears a shawl around her shoulders. Her hair is white and tied up in a low bun. Her eyes are a dark blue and her face is covered in wrinkles. She looks at Auri with a stern face.

"I see you've had quite the journey. Follow me, it's too cold here by the entrance." The woman turns and walks back into the darkness. Auri quickly picks up her belongings and follows.

"Tell me dear, who are you and where did you come from?" The woman continues to look forward as she speaks to Auri.

"Um. My name is Auri and I came from Magnolia." Auri replies quietly.

"Ahh. I have many old friends whom live in Magnolia. Did you by any chance come from a wizard guild?"

"Yes, Fairy Tail."

"I see. Yet you can't do magic yourself." Auri looks at the woman with wide eyes.

"No, I can't. How did you know that?"

The woman let out a small chuckle, "You see dear, I have been around for many years. I happen to have a lot of experience." She pauses for a bit, "The names Sindra."

After that neither of them says a word. Auri quietly follows Sindra. Sindra is holding the only light, so Auri can't see much in the cave. They walk for some time mainly going straight, but taking some turns here and there.

Eventually they get to a wooden door. Sindra traces some shape or writing on the surface with her finger. Then something clicks and she pushes the door open. Auri follows her through, the door closes behind her and clicks again.

Auri stares in amazement. They walk into a big open room, made of stone from the cave, with high ceilings supported by twelve beams that are evenly spread out in three rows of four. Long red carpets run all along the ground in between the beams. The walls to the left and right each have five wooden doors evenly spread out. There is a wooden double door on the far wall across from where they entered.

Sindra continues to walk across the room toward the back door. Auri follows and continues to take in her surroundings. Once they pass through the double doors, Auri finds she is in a large multipurpose room. There is a living room to the left, dining room in the middle and kitchen to the right. The place is nicely furnished with white cloth couches and a wooden coffee table. A wooden dining table that seats ten people. The kitchen is rather large and made of wood as well.

"Take a seat dear, do you want something to eat or drink?" Sindra motions toward the couches.

"No, thank you." Auri replies as she neatly puts her bags down and awkwardly sits on the couch. "What is this place? And who are you?" Auri couldn't help but ask.

"Ahh, so the questions begin." Sindra takes a seat on an arm chair across from Auri. "As I said before, the names Sindra. I used to be a wizard and I live here with five other old geezers as well. They are all out at the moment so I'm holding down the fort."

"How did you hear me?" Auri asks.

"I know everything that goes on in this cave, and even these mountains. Sometimes I even know information that's happening in other cities. Like Magnolia."

"So, is that how you know I can't do magic?"

"Yes, but that's obvious. An experienced wizard like me can easily pick up that fact. If I may ask you a question, why did you cry out all your feelings? It seems that once you stopped you completely shut your feelings away. Someone at your age shouldn't be feeling that much pain."

"I have made the decision that feelings are a sign of weakness, so I must shut them out to grow strong."

"Ahh, but that is where you are incorrect my dear."

Auri stared at Sindra, her eyes are starting to get heavy and she is having difficulty understanding what she's saying.

"We will continue this discussion tomorrow, for now you need to sleep."

… … …

So far I am satisfied with leaving my home. This woman I met seems nice, but I can't let my guard down. At least not yet.

She brings me to a room that is through one of the ten doors off the main hall. The place is warm and has a homey feel. The minute I close my eyes, I fall asleep.


	6. The Six Slayers

**Chapter 5**

The Six Slayers

The next morning Auri wakes in a daze. She climbs out of the bed and enters into the main hall. The place is dead silent, so she heads to the multipurpose room.

The smell of food washes over her the minute she opens the door. Sindra is sitting in one of the seats at the dining table.

"So, you finally woke up. Well come eat some breakfast dear. Then we can finish our discussion."

After Auri finishes eating, she helps Sindra wash all the dishes. Then they enter the main hall and stand facing each other in the middle of the room.

"Now before we start, I want to offer you a place to stay here. For a couple of years until you are ready to go." Sindra stands with both hands resting on her cane.

"What?" Auri stares in shock. She just met this woman and now she wants her to stay here.

"I will teach you all I know and make you become a powerful wizard. Powerful enough so you can one day prove your sister wrong."

Auri gasps, "How do you know about my sister?"

"Well, I know that a little more than seven years ago Jellal and Erza had twin girls. One of which was very popular and the other wasn't. Also, I read it in the stars and I read your soul." Sindra forms a cheesy smile.

Auri stands speechless and a little freaked out.

"Don't worry I mean no harm. Now, let me rephrase the question. Do you or do you not want to be a powerful wizard?"

"Yes, I want to."

"Then there you have it, you will be staying here and training under me." Sindra smiles again, and asks with accusing eyes, "Any objections or questions?"

"Ya, I have many questions now." Auri sighs.

"Well I will just talk, and then you can ask questions." Sindra takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "First, I will tell you more about who I am and the people I live with. We are known as the Six Slayers. This is because we are all dragon slayers."

Auri stares in shock. "How is that possible? I know of all the dragon slayers and there are no more dragons in this world to teach people."

"I said questions after. Many many years ago, when we were all young and alone, each of us met a dragon. Each of the dragons took us in and taught us magic, similar to some of the dragon slayers you know.

After the dragons taught us for some time, they disappeared. Eventually we all met up and formed a group, then becoming known as the Six Slayers. Once we got older we retired to this mountain, not necessarily in hiding, but we wanted some peace and quiet for a change.

In year X791 the dragons returned to us in spirit forms, they weren't here for long. I believe that was when Igneel had his last battle with Acnologia. However, they said their goodbyes and told us to carry on their teaching ways. We then decided to refer to ourselves as the dragons that trained us. I am Sindra, Dragon of the Stars and I use Star Dragon Magic."

Auri opens her mouth to speak, but Sindra holds up a finger. "Wait. I have decided to teach you Star Dragon Slayer Magic. When I read your soul, it was obvious that you have a pure heart, the heart of someone who truly cares about others.

Also, I discovered what your magic powers are. Notice how I say 'powers'. If I may recall, your parents are quite the wizards. Erza is able to requip her armor and weapons in a matter of seconds. Jellal is able to cast the amazing Heavenly Body Magic, he was also a member of the magic council for some time. That being sad it is not surprising that you are naturally powerful yourself. Any questions so far? I know, it's a lot to take on."

Auri thinks carefully. She has been following, but a few questions pop into mind, "Even though I have a lot of power, why did you decide to teach me magic all of a sudden?"

"Good question. I found that you possess three main powers. Star, Sound and Crystal. That is why I decided I would teach you magic. With your power I feel that you will have no trouble learning the Star Dragon Slayer Magic, you might even become stronger than I am.

That's not all, two of my partners are currently training someone as well. Dharitri, Dragon of the Earth and Sanborn, Dragon of Sand discovered a boy not too long ago, who has a lot of power just like you. The six of us came up with an experiment, we are hoping to find a couple apprentices to teach multiple Dragon Slayer magic to.

Although, not any wizard can accomplish this, that is where my powers come in handy. Because of my power to read souls, I am able to see how powerful a wizard is and if one of their basic powers lines up with one of our powers. Surprisingly all three of your powers match, but training someone to learn one Dragon Slayer Magic is already difficult. So, training you in three different Slayer Magic probably won't happen." Sindra let out a snort and smiled.

Then her face gets serious again, "I already contacted the others, we agreed that I will begin teaching you first. Then, my friend Roni will return and teach you as well. If everything goes according to plan we hope you and the other boy will be able to use two different Dragon Slayer Magic. There is a high possibility that this won't work because the magic could take over your body. That's why we have to be cautious and take our time. We will also test other abilities to see if you can perform any of your parents magic. On top of that, we will have the two of you train together every so often. Well, it would be more like a battle of skills." Sindra stops and waits for Auri to reply.

"There is no way I will be able to do that! I can't even cast a simple Maker Magic Spell!" Auri yells for the first time in her life.

"I understand that," Sindra nods. "But, with me teaching you, I can help you to control your power in no time."

Auri sighs, "We can try, but nothing will happen."

"Great, what you need to do first is to open your heart up and channel your feelings."

"There is no way I can do that."

"Well if you don't then you can't do magic. Your feelings are what helps you channel your magic energy. They are what give people a drive to grow stronger. Although, you need to channel your positive feelings or else a dark side will take over. Release any feelings of hate or revenge. Focus on friendship, love and kindness."

Auri scrunches her nose and plops down onto the floor. She crosses her legs and rests her hands on her knees.

"Now close your eyes and focus on those feelings." Sindra swiftly turns away. "I will be back later to check on you!" She calls as she starts to head off in the direction of one of the doors to the left.

Auri calls after her, "Hey! You can't just leave!"

With that Sindra shuts the door behind her, leaving Auri alone. Auri sighs and closes her eyes. She starts to think about the feelings she experienced when she was with the boys. Several times her mind flashes to thoughts of her sister and her family, but she quickly shuts it away.

… … ...

It has now been five days since Auri left. Esmay has done a good job keeping that fact away from people by telling them that she is home sick. However, she is currently on her way to the guild hall to meet her parents. The truth will be discovered, and Esmay will have to put on a good show.

Esmay is happy that her sister is finally gone. In class they have started moving on to learning new basic fighting spells. Esmay hopes the speed of class will pick up, so soon she will be able to leave school. She hopes to get out before the age of ten that way she will be known as the naturally gifted wizard who surpassed others, at such a young age.

As Esmay approached the front gate to the guild hall, she heard a lot of commotion from inside. Her excitement grew, she darted up the pathway and through the doors.

"Mom! Dad!" She runs toward her parents who are standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by everyone.

"Esmay!" They say in unison, Jellal holds out his arms. Esmay jumps into them and he picks her up into a hug.

"Wow, sweetheart look how much you've grown." Erza walks over and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Esmay closes her eyes and squeezes her arms around her dad.

"We've missed you to. Where is your sister?" Jellal asks.

Esmay hides her annoyance as she replies, "She's been sick in her room. I haven't seen her much though because you know her, she doesn't want me to help her at all."

"Oh. We will check on her once we get home." Erza pats her back in reassurance.


	7. The Search Begins

**Chapter 6**

The Search Begins

We stay at the guild hall for another hour or so. Mom and dad want to get home and _check on sis_. Little do they know, she isn't there.

… … …

Esmay's heart races in anticipation, yet she keeps her cool playing it off like everything is normal. "I can't wait to show you guys the magic spells I can do!"

As they start approaching their front lawn, Esmay skips up ahead of her parents and into the house. Once inside she flicks off her shoes and darts up the stairs. Since her parents are just taking off their shoes, she figures this is the perfect time to start her plan.

"Auri! Hey, Auri! Mom and dad are back." She knocks on Auri's bedroom door. "Hey, Auri! Are you feeling better?" She slowly pushes the door open. "Auri? Mom…. Dad…. COME QUICK!"

Her parents feet thunder up the stairs and down the hall.

"What is it?" Her mom enters the room and looks around. Esmay's dad is right behind her.

Esmay stands still in the center of the room, as if in shock. The window in Auri's bedroom is open and the curtains blow in the wind. Her bed is made and everything is neat. Her closet door is open and rather bare. Esmay never even opened Auri's bedroom door this whole time. That way it would be left exactly how is was when Auri left, making it more realistic.

"Where's Auri?" Her mom looks at Esmay with questioning eyes.

"I… I don't know. She was in her room sick. She never let me come in to see her. So, I just left her alone. She didn't leave to meet you guys did she?" Esmay starts to act frantic.

"We didn't see her. It's ok, I'm sure she just went out for a walk." Jellal rests his hand on Esmay's head. "We will find her don't worry. We will find her." He walks over to Erza and rests a hand on her shoulder.

Erza brushes off his hand, "I'm going to head back to the guild and see if anyone has found her." she turns around and walks out the door with clenched fists.

"Esmay and I will look around town. Let's meet back at the guild in an hour." Jellal calls after Erza as she hurries out of the house in determination to find her daughter.

"Hey, Esmay. Let's go look around. Try to calm down. Everything will be alright." Jellal grabs Esmay's hand and guides her down the stairs to their shoes. Once they leave the house, they start walking in the opposite direction of the guild hall.

Back at the guild, Erza bursts through the doors, "Has anyone seen Auri?" She asks in a deep voice. "She wasn't at home when we went to check on her. Esmay says she has been sick all week." As Erza looks around the room everyone seems to be shaking their heads.

Natsu and Lucy start walking towards Erza.

"Erza, what's going on?" Lucy asks while holding her son, Henry, who is one year old.

"It's Auri. She isn't at the house, and Esmay said she has been home sick. But she's not there."

"Don't worry Erza. We will find her! I'm sure she didn't run away. And if she did, we will bring her back home!" Natsu declares as he clenches his fist, showing off his toothy smile.

All of a sudden Nota and Firo come racing up to where they stood.

"Auri is missing?!" They say in unison.

"Yes. Jellal and Esmay went looking for her around town. I'm going to head out and look for her as well. I'll head to the edge of town." Erza says in a serious tone.

"We want to help!" Nota says in determination.

"We all will help. Boys you go look around the school grounds. Luce and I will send word to those that are out, so they can keep an eye open for her. I will notify Isaac as well. Don't you worry Erza!" Natsu says and heads off towards the back of the guild to where Mira stands. Nota and Firo head out the guild hall to look by the school.

"Erza, are you ok? I'm sure she is all right." Lucy stares at Erza, knowing it must be hard to return home and find your child missing.

"Yes. I'm fine." With that, Erza turns and leaves the Guild.

… …

Auri has been sitting for several hours. She opened herself up to feelings and is now trying to channel her magic energy. She is getting frustrated because it's not working.

"Sindra! Can I stop? I have to pee!" Her voice echoes throughout the whole room. She doesn't know exactly where Sindra went, so she hopes that Sindra heard her.

Auri takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She focuses on the air around her. Back at the Guild Magic School, they were taught that the air around them contains Ethernanos. By focusing on the Ethernanos in the air, they will be drawn into Auri's magic "container". Once this happens, her power inside will be awakened. Some people can pick it up faster than others. In Auri's case it is taking her a long time.

Auri scrunches her face as she tries to focus. Seconds later she looks up at the ceiling and screams as loud as she can. Then she stops. Auri can't believe how much better she feels after screaming. It is as if she released some of the emotions she shut away from her seven years of pain and suffering.

Auri enjoys this feeling of lightness. She continues to scream over and over again. Releasing the barrier she created around herself.

… …

When Esmay returned to the guild with her father, her mother was nowhere in sight. Jellal went off to talk with some of the adults about the matter. While Esmay went to sit at the bar, where Mirajane could keep an eye on her.

Mirajane's daughter, Zerlinda is sitting with Esmay. She is eleven and has white hair with pale green eyes. She looks a lot like her mother. Zerlinda is only a year younger than Esmay's older brother, Isaac. They are considered a team because sometimes they will take jobs together.

Esmay is doing a great job acting like she is sad and worried about Auri. She guesses that she doesn't have to continue it for long, assuming that people will give up searching for her sister within a day.

"Here Esmay. I made you your favorite cup of hot chocolate." Mirajane walks over to her and places down a cup of hot chocolate. She slides it across the counter towards Esmay.

Esmay glances at it then looks away. "I'm not in the mood for hot chocolate."

Mirajane's face flashes with concern as she sighs. "Ok. Let me know if there is anything you want." She glances at Zerlinda who is studying Esmay closely.

"Why don't we go and practice some magic!" Zerlinda jumps up and puts her arm around Esmay's shoulders.

"I don't want to." Esmay shrugs her arm off.

… … …

Three days have passed since everyone started to search for Auri. Isaac returned home from his job. He already heard about the news, so he immediately started to find ways to help.

Erza wouldn't stop searching at all, she was determined to find her missing daughter. Esmay has never seen her mother like this before. Jellal keeps trying his best to calm her down, but she is constantly on edge.

They are going to send two search parties out of the city. Gildarts even returned from his long journey to help. One search party is going to head into the mountains towards Sabertooth. This party is going to consist of: Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Happy. A second party is going to head in the opposite direction towards the Bosco border. That will be: Gildarts, Laxus, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Romeo, and Isaac.

Isaac is pretty young, but he insisted that he should be allowed to go help search for his sister. Erza agreed due to the fact that he will be with Gildarts and Laxus. She didn't want to lose another child, but she had faith in his powers.

Lucy was mad that she couldn't go and help search. Natsu continued to tell her that she needs to be in charge of the guild and to protect everyone while he is gone. Also, she needed to stay and watch over their son, Henry.

Many others are staying back as well because they need to make sure they don't just leave the guild and the children unguarded.

Esmay says her goodbyes to her parents. They tell her to be safe, and that they will be back soon enough.

"Don't worry everyone! We will find Auri and bring her back home!" Natsu yells, pumping his fist in the air. Everyone else joins in. While Esmay secretly hopes that they won't find Auri.


End file.
